Bultekbat Series Day
by barbieLuKai
Summary: Sehun mempunyai masalah dalam mencukur bulu ketiaknya. Ia bingung harus meng-apakan bulu lebatnya itu sebelum Luhan melihatnya. Semua orang berlaku keji padanya. Dari teriakan D.O sampai kejahilan maknae line. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Read please, HunHan slight SeKaiLu, Sudo, Baekyeol. DLDR. EXO FANFICTION PART 6 UPDATE. REPOST YA NGGAK APA /tebar bulu ketiak Sehun/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bultekbat series day

Author : rmfn1330

Warning : m for language, typo, gaje, abal, ooc kayaknya ._.

Disclaimer : fict milik author, ide dari author, cast milik Tuhan, kailu ortu author 0_0

Terinspirasi dari poto Sehun dengan bulu ketiaknya yang mengalihkan mata yadong author. Maaf kalau kebanyakan capslock, karena memang, bultekbat a.k.a oh sehun sudah membuat saya berapi-api makanya capslock jebol, *jebolin bendungan* DRDL (don't read if you don't like)

oh iya bagi yang belum tahu, eteb itu kebalikan kata bete, oke makasih :*

* * *

*Part 1

Suatu hari di sebuah apartemen yang luas. Terdamparlah seorang namja yang diketahui tingginya 182 cm, bibir sekseh *o* dan kulit putih pucat mengerang diatas sofa tanpa diperdulikan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Namja tersebut bernama Oh Lain -_- Oh Sehun.

"HYUNGDEUL! HYAA BAGAIMANA INI?! BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU MEMBASMI MEREKA YANG BERSARANG DIKETIAK INDAHKU INI? NTAR KALAU LUHAN HYUNGKU MELIHATNYA TERUS DIA JADI ILFIEL GIMANA? TERUS TERUS .."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Sebuah teriakan panjang dan sangat keras memotong teriakan Sehun yang melebihi suara petir. Teriakan tersebut dari seseorang yang tak lain lagi adalah Do Kyungsoo, -the nagging mommy- ia lama-lama kesal juga mendengar Sehun berkeluh karena belum mencukur bulu ketiaknya itu.

"YACK SEHUN AH! BISA KAH KAU TENANG! AKU SEDANG MENCUCI PIRING NIH! KALAU PIRINGNYA PECAH BAGAIMANA?! APA KAU MAU MENGGANTIKAN? HAH? APA KAU MAU .."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BULU KETIAKNYA MAKIN BANYAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

PRANG

Saking kesalnya D.O pada maknae exo k yang menyebalkan ini, ia tega menjatuhkan selusin piring mahal yang telah dibeli Suho dengan harga yang tak murah ke lantai keramik. Suasana hening diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara nafas kesal dari masing-masing paru-paru. Tiba-tiba wajah Suho dan Kai menyembul dibalik pintu kamar.

"Hey, aku mendengar keributan disini," dengan kebapak-bapakan, Suho berjalan mendatangi Sehun yang kini cemberut. "Ada apa kah gerangan wahai anakku?"

Kai pun ikut mendatangi Sehun. Belum sempat ia bertanya, D.O yang marah, kesal, eteb, jengkel, jengkol, pete, dan lain-lain datang grasah-grusuh mengadu pada the daddy of exo k.

"Itu yeobo! Anakmu mulai berulah kembali! Aku kesal tahu tidak! Ia berkeluh hanya karena bulu ketiaknya itu mulai panjang! Namanya juga pertumbuhan, masa bulu ketiak umur segitu berhenti tumbuh! Dasar anak idiot! Nilai biologimu tuh berapa sih?! Dasar anak..."

"Sssssttt, tenang yeobo, tenang!" Suho merangkul tubuh D.O yang terbilang kurus tersebut dengan lembut. D.O menghembuskan nafas kesal kembali dan memandang Sehun yang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sehun sayang, Sehun honey, Sehun bunny, Sehun sweety. Mengapa kau merisaukan hal seperti itu sih? .."

"Yaiyalah gue risau! Hyung mana punya bulu ketiak setebel punya Hun! Mentang-mentang perawatan, jadi hyung tuh SOK!" The maknae of exo k mencak-mencak mendengar penuturan sang appa yang -unsolusible- tersebut. Air matanya sudah bertetes-tetes membasahi pipinya. Kai menggeleng-geleng pelan,

"Fiyuh~ untung aku tak punya bulu ketiak setebal Hun,"

"YA MAKA DARI ITU LUHAN HYUNG NEMPEL MULU SAMA KAMU, KAN?! HAH!" Jerit Sehun eteb. Kai mencibir.

"Siapa suruh kamu, kusuruh ke salon, malah bilang salon tuh buat perempuan,"

"YA EMANG BENER KALI SALON BUAT PEREMPUAN!"

"YA TAPI KAN BUAT LAKI-LAKI BISA KALEEEEEEE! ..."

"TETEP AJA SALON ITU BUAT PEREMPUAN!"

"KAMU AJA KALI YANG..."

"Ssttt! Sudah! Sudah!" Suho melepas rangkulannya pada D.O dan melerai kedua buah manusia yang sedang berkelahi masalah salon itu. Ia sudah pusing dikelilingi orang-orang macam D.O, apalagi macam Kai yang 'masa bodoh' ditambah selfish maknae bertengger di rumahnya, belum lagi duo 92-line yang ber- uh ah ooh sembarangan. -_-k

"Tapi appa!" Tangis Sehun pecah.

Suho membekap bibir Sehun yang mulai sesenggukan dengan tangan milky skinnya -author : suntik atuuhh- *

"Sayang, kalau mau, pinjam alat cukurannya Chanyeol saja," Suho mengusulkan.

"Makanya itu. Coba thinking pang, memangnya Chanyeol jorok kayak kamu! Cepat sana pinjam!" D.O masih eteeeb menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri. Sehun yang masih seseng gugukan berjalan lambat hingga D.O gemas untuk mendorongnya.

"Aduuhh, umma!" Jerit Sehun kesal karena dirinya hampir menabrak dinding pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan.

"Jalan lambat benar!" Omel D.O

Suho hanya tersenyum pelan, dan menghela nafas lega. Ia menarik lengan D.O, membawanya ke dapur. Entah untuk dinner atau bermesraan -author : Sudo couple puuunnn~ (*⌣*ʃƪ)

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Baek dan Yeol. Pelan dengan sesenggukan yang masih dibawanya dan bulu ketiak yang lebat. Tidak ada sahutan, melainkan lenguhan keras. Tempo sedang pun tidak berhasil membangunkan dua sejoli ini. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun berusaha untuk memukul, menampar, menyenggol dengan bokongnya, dan akhirnya menendang pintu tersebut dengan keras dan walla! Terbukaa~

Ia memasuki kamar yang half ruined tersebut. Baju kaus bertebaran, celana pendek ditepi kasur, boxer bergambar dimana-mana, dan barang-barang elektronik seperti laptop, iPad, macbook, PSP, iPhone dan lain jenis sebagainya tergelatak tanpa dosa dalam posisi masing-masing terbalik dilantai.

'Wow!' Jerit Sehun dalam hati, 'ini kamar atau ..' Yang lebih terkejutnya lagi, si maknae menatap dua sejoli yang saling berpelukan tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Uwow~ selimut hanya sebatas pinggang. Sehun segera mengambil iPhonenya dan memotret pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Ia terkikik sendiri.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!" Sehun berteriak disekitar kasur.

Baekhyun menggeliat-geliat di dekapan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ketika melihat Sehun ia melenguh kesal, "APA?!" Tanya si jangkung eteb.

"Ituu, pinjam pencukur ketek,"

"Heh?"

"Pencukur bulu ketiak tuh naaa~" Sehun meminta-minta.

"HIH?! OGAH!" Chanyeol menutup seluruh badannya dan Baekhyun dengan selimut.

"Yah, hyuungg~ ayolaaah~ bbuing-bbuing!"

"Bbuing-bbuingmu tidak akan mempan padaku,"

"Issshh, ayolah hyyuuunngg~"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Gerrarhe!"

"Haaa?"

"Aish, cepat keluar dari kamarku!"

"Araseo!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan keluar kamar Baekyeol. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu lagi dan mendumel kembali. "AAAAAAAAA! CHANYEOL HYUNG PEWLITTTT! KUDOAKAN DOMPETMU KEMBANG KEMPIS HYUNG! AWAS KAU! HUWEEEEE... LUHAN HYUNG! NO ONE BORROW ME PENCUKUR RAMBUT KETEK NIHHHHHH!"

-bagaimana kah nasib Oh Sehun selanjutnya?-

Nantikan :D

TBC

Bagaimana? kurang panjang yah? *garuk-garuk kepala* reviews ya readers, pweasee... saran, komentar, pendapat, kritikan, dan apapun akan diterima apabila kalian menekan kolom review dan menulis apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic sehun ini.

keep reviews :D salam kecup dari author dan sehun :*


	2. First Time

Ini part 2 nya.. teneng teneng.. semoga readers makin senang bacanya, makin senang juga author melanjutkannya ^*^

* * *

*Part 2

Hari ini member Exo M datang. Kabar baik untuk Hun dan juga Kai. Karena hyung favorit mereka, Xi Luhan, akan mengajak mereka berdua pergi jalan-jalan ke ...

Ke hati author ... *ohlain*

Ke shopping centre lantaran Luhan ingin membeli topi untuknya dan Kai serta bubble tea untuk Sehun.

Kabar baik untuk Kai bahwa ia sudah mencukur bulu ketiaknya (ʃƪ´▽`)

Tapi. Kabar buruk untuk Hun, ia belum juga mendapatkan alat pencukur ketiaknya. Jadi ia yang biasa memakai lengan pendek, terpaksa memakai lengan panjang karena takut bulu ketiaknya akan melambai-lambai merayu Luhan. -author : *jerit-jerit*

Seperti sekarang. Sehun dengan balutan handuk sebatas pinggang. Rambut basah menjuntai dileher dan bulu ketiak yang ikut basah juga merengut memandang D.O yang asyik makan biskuit sambil menjalankan vacum cleaner. Berkali-kali ekor matanya menyorot gerakan D.O yang maju mundur tersebut dan bibir dimaju-majuin. "Hyung.." Ucapnya.

D.O masih maju mundur dengan biskuit keempatnya. Suara bising vacum cleaner membuat Sehun semakin eteb' *pake qalqalah*

"D.O-yah!" Tiba-tiba suara Suho menggelegar ditelinga D.O. Dengan cepat si main vocal mematikan daya hisap vacum cleaner tersebut dan buru-buru menjawab.

"Nae, yeobo?"

Sehun menggerutu. Di saat ia membutuhkan D.O ada aja D.O cuek padanya.

"Huh, hyung ini .. Giliran Suho hyung manggil, 'Nae yeobo, nae yeobo,' pas giliran Hun manggil, diam aja kayak miniatur neptunus," dumel Sehun.

D.O sudah pergi untuk menemui Suho. Setelah ibunda exo k pergi, anak masa bodoh nya exo k datang menemui Sehun.

"Heh, kamu! Masih belum pakai baju. Cepat sana!" Suruh Kai yang sudah rapi harum dan siap mengencani author. Ralat. Mengencani Luhan.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, "Lihat ni Kai! Bulu ketiakku belum kucukur! Aku takut kalau Luhan hyung melihatnya dan matanya menjadi buta," keluh Sehun menaikkan tangannya yang langsung direspon Kai dengan.

"AAAAAHHHH MATAKU! MAMA! JANGAN SIKSA AKU HUN!"

Sehun buru-buru menurunkan lengannya dan cemberut lagi. Sebesar itukah efek samping dari bulu ketek Hun, entahlah author pun merinding ketika melihatnya O_O

"Daripada kamu ngeluh, ngedumel mulu, mendingan kupinjemin deh," kata Kai yang akhirnya pasrah setelah matanya mendadak buta sesaat. Sehun yang semula pundung, berubah menjadi cerah akan perkataan Kai.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" Sehun menggebu-gebu.

"Ambil di kamarku, di kotak perlengkapan,"

"Sip!" Sehun berlari menuju kamar KaiSoo dan sempat menabrak Baekhyun yang membawa segelas susu.

"Hun!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Mianhae hyung! Lagi buru-buru!"

Baekhyun melenguh kesal dan duduk di sofa bersama Kai.

Sehun mengacak lemari Kai. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari membongkar lemari Kai sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kotak mirip kotak rias dan segera ia ambil.

"Walla! Dapat!" Gumamnya membawa pergi keluar dari kamar KaiSoo. Tapi terhenti lagi. "Kai!" Ia panggil nama Kai.

"Apa?"

"Ituu," ia menemui Kai di ruang tamu, "Cara memakainya gimana?"

DING DONG

Kai dan Baekhyun sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Ya ampun, Hun! Masa seperti itu tidak tahu," kata Baekhyun.

"Yee, ini kan pertama kali, hyung!"

"Huh?!" Baekhyun nggak mudeng.

"Kai, pakainya gimana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai celingak-celinguk, "Ya dipakai,"

"Kai, jangan berbelit-belit!" Kata Sehun sewot.

"Ya, pakainya, pisaunya ditaruh diketiaknya, trus dicukur," jawab Kai membuat Sehun menyeringit. "Maksudku, begini lho..." Kai mempraktekkan cara mencukur bulu lebat kepada Sehun. Ia menaikkan lengannya, menaruh alat pencukur tersebut diketiaknya, dan menaik-turunkan pisau pencukurnya. Kemudian, mendapat respon tawa heboh dari Baekhyun dan plongokan dari Sehun.

"Oh begitu," gumam si maknae POLOS,

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

Kai mendelik, "Hush, hyung! Jangan suka menertawakan orang ntar kena batunya lho, kan kita namja memang harus begitu," ceramahnya sambil memberikan alat pencukur tersebut pada Sehun. "Ppali! Sebentar lagi Lulu hyung sampai disini!"

"Okey!" Sehun melesat ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun masih menahan tawanya.

"Hyung mah enak, bulu ketiak sedikiiittt amat, coba kayak aku atau Hun. Kira-kira tuh anak bisa nggak ya memakainya," dumel Kai.

"Alalala, paling sebentar lagi kita bakal mendengar jeritan Hun kok," balas Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAATTIIITTT!"

"Tuhkan apa aku bilang,"

"Ya Tuhan.." Kai langsung merosot ke sofa.

Mengapa Hun kesakitan? bagaimana nasib anak susuannya Suho? apa respon Luhan ketika melihat keadaan Hun?

Nantikan! :D

TBC

* * *

O_O author's congor..

maatih semuanya yang udah review, :* dapet salem kecup dari luhan dan kai,

Balasan Review :

mayuka57 : gomawo udah review :D oke ini udah apdet :* kalau situ nyukur ntar habis alur ceritanya XD

creepyJIRA : kasih tau gak yaa baekyeol lagi ngapain ... sama author juga mimisan,, gomawo udah review

LeeKim : gomawo reviewnyaa, ini lanjutannya

dan reviewers lainnya, maatih banyak yaa :D


	3. Chapter 3

*Part 3

Luhan datang dengan senyum merekah, ia tampak tidak lelah, letih, lunglai, ataupun murung. Tidak seperti Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin dan Lay yang baru masuk dorm Exo K sudah jatuh terkapar dilantai.

Kai memeluk Luhan erat seakan sudah berpisah selama 100 tahun lamanya. Tentu saja, Luhan membalas pelukan Kai. "Bogoshippo, hyung.." Ucap Kai mengusap punggung Luhan sayang. Luhan tersenyum.

"Nae, Kai.. Nado!"

Mereka melepas pelukan tersebut dan saling tertawa. Sehun yang habis dari kamarnya, melihat Luhan si wajah cantik jelita nan agung bak putri keraton tersebut melompat menerjang Luhan. "HYUUUNGGG!" Jeritnya kesenangan. Luhan otomatis terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan dan punggungnya sukses mengecup manis lantai dorm.

Saking rindunya Sehun pada kekasihnya tersebut. Sehun tega **making out session** disaksikan kesepuluh personil Exo lainnya. Buru-buru, Kris menutup mata Tao dan Kai. Xiumin menutup mata D.O serta Chen. BaekYeol menutup mata masing-masing, Suho berlindung dipunggung Kris dan Lay menutup matanya sendiri.

"Hun! Get A Room!" Seru Kris marah.

"Heheheheheehehehe," Sehun hanya menyengir saja. Ia segera membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan mengusap bibirnya dan menghela nafas. "Kajja Luhan hyung!" Ajak si maknae santai menarik tangan Luhan dan Kai.

Kris menatap Suho. "Habis kau kasih makan apa jadi dia seperti itu?" Tanya Kris menusuk hati Suho.

"Kasih tau gak yaaaa," jawab Suho sekenanya membuat Kris ingin menggamparnya, "Eh iya gege, ampun! Tanya aja sama bini gue,"

Tatapan maut Kris beralih ke D.O, "Makan nasi kok!"

"Untunglah Tao tidak seperti itu," gumam Xiumin.

*COEX Mall*

"Tumben kau memakai lengan panjang, Hun.." Kata Luhan.

Sehun sedikit malu-malu, "Itu, anu hyung, lagi mood saja,"

Kai mendengus. "Bohong," gumamnya yang didengar oleh Sehun. Sehun mendelik dan menggumamkan kata-kata tajam, 'ini semua salahmu tauk!' Dan Kai melotot padanya.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan perkelahian diam-diam kedua dongsaengnya. Matanya asyik meneliti toko-toko di mall tersebut.

"Hun, Kai! Cepat ikuti aku!"

Sehun dan Kai terdiam sesaat dan menoleh pada Luhan yang berjalan lurus ke sebuah distro. Mereka berlomba-lomba mengikuti Luhan dan saling mendorong.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Luhan menunjukkan sebuah kaus berwarna hitam tanpa lengan pada Sehun. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia bisa mendengar warning alert -tawa iblis Kai- yang terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah hyung, saja," jawabnya. Luhan menaikkan alisnya dan segera mengambil kaus tersebut.

"Dan bagaimana dengan ini?" Tunjuknya lagi.

"Terserah hyung saja," jawab Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengambil kaus tersebut. Matanya meneliti setiap inci distro tersebut.

"Yack, Sehunna! Kau lihat kaus yang disana itu? Pasti cocok untukmu!" Kata Luhan kesenangan. Ia berlari menjumpai kaus berwarna putih tersebut diikuti Sehun dan Kai yang sedari tadi diam saja. Setelah Luhan mendapati kaus untuk Sehun. Ia menarik kedua namja yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk ke kamar pas.

"Coba!" Suruh Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun melongo.

"Mwo?"

"Dicoba bajunya, kalau pas ya dibeli," kata Luhan polos. Kai terkikik sendiri melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah terhambur-hambur.

"Aaah, itu pasti pas kok, hyung.." Elak si maknae. Luhan menaikkan alisnya.

"Hun, kau itu kurus, apa salahnya sih dicoba dulu,"

"Anu hyung, tidak usah,"

"Sehuna, kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Sehun bak disambar petir mendengar pertanyaaan Luhan yang menusuk hatinya tersebut, "Tentu saja hyung,"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, turuti aku sekarang,"

Sehun bak disambar berjuta-juta petir, ia menelan salivanya berkali-kali melawan rasa malu dan gugup. Matanya menatap pada Kai dipojok pintu kamar pas, meminta saran pada si dancing machine. Kai yang notabene masa bodoh dan nggak pedulian hanya memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Sehun serasa ingin menelan Kai sekarang juga. Kini matanya beralih ke mata bonekanya Luhan yang memandangnya penuh harap.

Dan dengan reflek lengannya membuka kausnya. Dimulai dari perutnya yang beredar issue ada absnya. Beralih ke dada bidangnya yang biasa aja. Dan semuanya.

"Sebentar, Hun!" Larang Luhan ketika Hun mengangkat lengannya untuk membuka kausnya bagian lengan. Tangan Luhan menjamah bahu Sehun. "Ini kenapa bisa sampai merah?" Tanya nya terkejut. Sehun diam.

"Itu hyung," jawab Sehun meringis karena ketiaknya belum pulih dari masa penjajahan.

"Kai! Kenapa ketiaknya Hun bisa sampai merah gini?" Tanya Luhan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Ya mana aku tahu," jawab Kai cuek karena ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Luhan sudah diambang emosi. "Ini gara-gara kamu kan?!"

"Eh enak aja, kok hyung nyalahin aku sih!"

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu yang suka gangguin Hun,"

"Tapi aku memang nggak tahu, hyung! Tanya aja orangnya sendiri!"

"Hun, kenapa bisa merah?" Tanya Luhan berapi-api.

"Nggak tahuuu!"

"Kenapa bisa nggak tahu? Coba ceritakan!"

"Tadi pagi, Sehun pinjam alat pencukur bulu ketiaknya Kai. Nah, karena tidak tahu cara mencukurnya, Kai ngasih tau. Caranya tuh, gini.." Sehun mempraktekkan kembali apa yang Kai praktekkan tadi pagi, Luhan dan Kai melongo dan saling berpandangan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menggetok kepala Kai.

"Kau babbo!"

"Awwwww!"

"Kenapa kau memberitahukannya seperti itu?" Sahut Luhan geram. Kai mengusap kepalanya.

"Loh? Apa yang aku beritahukan itu betul, hyung!"

"Grrrr~ kau ini! Itu jelas salah! Sejak kapan mencukur arahnya turun naik?! Hah!"

Kai diam berpikir sebentar, lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "Eh iya hyung, seharusnya kan turun aja,.."

"Ya jadinya sampai kayak gini kan?! Haduuuhhhh..." Luhan meneliti kulit ketiak Sehun yang seperti sehabis diguyur air panas. Ia meniup-niupnya pelan. "Jadi ini bagaimana caranya? Duh. Kai! Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kasihan Hunnie!"

Kai mencibir. "Giliran Sehun sakit diperhatiin, giliran aku sakit, huh!"

Luhan mendengar cibiran Kai tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu memusingkan hal tersebut. Ia menatap Sehun yang meringis terus, "Araseo, Hunnie.. Habis ini kita akan pergi ke dokter kulit untuk meminta salepnya,"

Kai tambah mencibir.

"Yack! Diam kau!" Gertak Luhan.

"Tapi kan Lu hyung, bukankah kita sudah resmi menjadi couple SeKaiLu, kan nggak lucu kalau hyung merhatiin Sehun aja!"

"Diam kau bocah! Kau tidak lucu!" Kata Luhan sedikit tersipu, Kai menyengir

"Tuhkan, benar.. Ngaku aja deh, hyung,.."

"KAILU MOMENT DIJUAL SERIBU ANGSUL BULU KETIAK KAI!" Seru Sehun kesal karena dikacangin Kai dan Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa Sehun eteb karena bikin moment dengan Kai langsung mendekatkan diri padanya. "Aduh Hunnie sayang, jangan cemburu dong," ujarnya mentowel-towel Sehun.

"Towel aja terus, lupain aja aku hyung," Kai mulai ngambek. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pweekkk! Ayo Sehun! Kita ke dokter sekarang!"

"Loh? Ini barang-barangnya diapakan?" Tanya Kai.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar pas, "Lu bayar! Pay pay Kai honey! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"LAH HYUNG! LAGI KERE NIH! WOY TUNGGU NAPE!"

Kai buru-buru keluar dari kamar pas ketika pelanggan distro sibuk mengomelinya. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan distro. Kai tergesa-gesa mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang dicomot Luhan dan menyusul kedua sejoli yang hendak berangkat ke dokter kulit.

-Siapakah dokter kulitnya? Apa pendapat dokter kulit tersebut ketika melihat keadaan bulu ketiak Hun yang habis dijajah pasukan gerak maju pisau cukur?

Nantikan :))

TBC

*author's congor*

Oke baiklah, apa ini sudah cukup readers? Atau masih kurang? Apa ini semakin gaje? Aduh, otak author lagi mampet gara-gara tugas sekolah author numpuk -_- (⌣́_⌣̀) . Pokoknya semakin banyak yang ngereview semakin semangat author mencukur bulu ketek Hun *eh* ralat membuat lanjutannya. XD

Buat review kemarin, hiya ampuunn ~ makasih banyak lo ya :* ini ini dapet salam kecup dari TaoRis plus author :** #plakk

pokoknya pokoknya MAATIH BANGET BUAT YANG NGEREVIEW, AUTHOR DOAKAN SUPAYA REVIEWERS DAPET MIMPI NYUKUR BULU KETIAK HUN #eh *dibuang ke sungai*

oke, maaf o.o author lagi seteres gara-gara tugas sekolah #pundung nguras ingus dibaju kai *curcol*

maatih banyak ya :D maaf gak bisa ngereview habisnya lagi kehabisan akal nich ,, xD


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's congor sebentar dulu*

JEONGMAL MIANHAE BARU UPDATE ! *teriak di telinga Hun*

tugas sekolah author buanyaaak banget ._. sampe nggak tahu lagi yang mana yang musti dikerjain.. maklumlah, anak kelas 9 yang bentar lagi menuju kiamat kecil .*. *dilubuk yang paling dalam, para materi ujian nasional tertawa setan -_-k*

ditambah guru-guru author yang rasanya pengen author cium ._."

oke, ini chapter selanjutnya, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jikalau jelek, gaje, typo, apalah yang berhubungan dengan itu karena ya itu tadi, author sebagai anak 98-line yang entar lagi dijajah pasukan UJIAN NASIONAL o dan enggak tahu kapan merdeka ,

OKE , CEKIDOT SEMUANYA *rapp two moons* :D

DLDR

* * *

*Part 4*

'Skin doctor's side'

"Apa keluhannya?" Tanya si dokter kulit memandang tanpa berkedip kepada Luhan yang notabene mirip boneka.

Sehun dan Kai langsung merengut melihat tatapan sang dokter yang **sedikit agak lumayan** 'nafsu' itu.

"Dok!" Kata Kai, "yang sakit yang ini! Bukan itu!" Tunjuk Kai menunju pada Sehun. Dokter tersebut diam melongo lalu mencubit pinggangnya agar tersadar.

"Ah iya maaf," agak sedikit malu-malu, dokter kulit nan nafsuan sama Luhan tersebut memandang ke arah Sehun. "Jadi apa keluhannya?"

Sehun diam memandang Luhan dan Kai. Kai tidak membalas tatapannya karena ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri ._., dan Luhan mengangguk-angguk entah mengerti atau tidak maksud tatapannya Sehun.

"Bisa saya tahu apa keluhannya?" Tanya si dokter tidak sabar dan minta digampar.

"Hun," gumam Luhan menyenggol-nyenggol sikut Sehun.

"Nggak ah hyung, maluu~" balasnya malu-malu minta ditiup.

"Hun, ini demi kebaikanmu, cepat buka dan tunjukkan," nada suara Luhan yang agak sedikit tinggi tersebut membuat Kai dan Sehun menjadi ciut.

Karena setelah dipaksa Sehun tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya, dan Kai juga tidak mau membantu, akhirnya Luhan turun tangan membuka paksa kaus baju Hun yang disambut jeritan pilu maknae exo itu.

-author : alah lu oppa banyak omong, bilang aja mau grepe-grepe ._. #authordigamparkarenaikutbany akomongjuga

"Oh begitu," si dokter mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Sehun menurunkan kedua lengannya. Luhan masih menyita baju kausnya. Sementara Kai dengan berat hati karena disuruh Luhan yang tercinta musti menutupi dada serta perut Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, padahal dia malessss banget ._.

"Jadi ini gimana dok?" Tanya Luhan cemas. Masih dengan membaluti lengannya dengan kaus Sehun, tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun menahan rasa malunya.

"Hm, tolong kembalikan dulu kausnya, Luhan-sshi, kasihan temanmu," kata si dokter berbaik hati, tapi ujung-ujungnya risih juga. Hiyy, siapa mau ngeliat kulit pucatnya Sehun yang habis digiles penjajah Pahlawan Cukur Belanda.

Luhan memberikan kaus tersebut pada Sehun, dan dengan secepat kekuatan dewa neptunus, ia memakai bajunya.

"Dok! Ini bagaimana?!" Tanya Luhan tidak sabar.

Dokter menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya pelan. "Ini diberi obat antibiotik dan antiseptic,"

"OY DOK, LU KIRA DIA KUMAN DISURUH PAKAI ANTISEPTIC," sahut Luhan nggak nyante. Sehun dan Kai bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauhkan diri mereka dari the garang Luhan. Si dokter terdiam beberapa saat, setelah **saliva** Luhan benar-benar luntur dari wajahnya, ia membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan.

"Begini Luhan-sshi, temanmu Sehun ini, kulitnya sudah tidak waras lagi, jadi daripada ia infeksi, sebaiknya ia diberi obat antibiotik dan antiseptik, nah, kalau antibiotik diminum, kalau antiseptik dituangkan kedalam ember atau bak mandi yang ia pakai,"

SeKaiLu diam. Si dokter juga diam.

"Oh begitu, seberapa lama fase penyembuhannya?" Tanya Luhan manis dan lembut.

Si dokter menghela nafas, "Tergantung pemakaian, kalau dipakai setiap tiga kali sehari, ya waktu penyembuhannya bisa sampai seminggu, apalagi kalau antiseptiknya dipakai terus,"

"Musti kah ya, pakai antiseptik segala," kata Kai.

Luhan dan si dokter menatapnya.

"Mas, saya sudah menjelaskannya tadi,"

"Oh iya," jawab Kai kalem.

Ini lama-lama Kai minta dicium.

"Dan ini resep untuk salep, antibiotik, dan antiseptiknya," kata dokter tersebut seraya menuliskan resep tersebut dengan cepat dan berharap ketiga orang yang **agak lumayan dan setengah-setengah** itu cepat menghilang bak asap.

Luhan menerimanya. "Baiklah, dokter! Terima kasih atas pemeriksaannya. Kami pergi dulu! Annyeong!" Ketiganya saling mendorong agar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Si dokter kulit nafsuan pada Luhan itu mengambil kompres dan memijat-mijat keningnya. "Wah, baru kali ini gue dapat pasien agak lumayan setengah-setengah seperti mereka,"

* * *

Setelah menebus menombak menampar dan mengambil obat Sehun. Ketiga namja tersebut mencari taxi untuk pulang ke dorm tercinta (ʃƪ´▽`)

-pencarian mencari taxi-

"Hyung, uangku abis," kata Kai santai minta disatay. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantung celana jeansnya, dan mendapati dompetnya kosong melompong. Yah, nggak kosong melompong juga sih, paling-paling seribu rupiah lah *sejak kapan Kai punya mata uang indo?*

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Sama nih, hyung.."

Luhan menarik nafas keki, "Artis kok kere," ejeknya dengan percaya diri. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan mendapati bahwa ia terserang kanker layak Kai. "Eh, uangku juga sisa sedikit.."

"Ih, artis kok kere," Kai mengejeknya balik. Luhan hanya melotot padanya.

"Diam kau bocah ingusan!"

"Diam kau hyung upilan!"

"Kau ingusan!"

"Hyung upilan!"

"Kau ingusan!"

"Kau upilan!"

"Kau ingu.."

"HYUNGDEUL MAU DISIMBUR ANTISEPTIK, TAH?!" Seru Sehun eteb' biarpun Kai dan Luhan bertengkar, ujung-ujungnya nanti pasti KaiLu moment.

Kai dan Luhan diam.

"Yah, jadi bagaimana kita pulang?"

"Kalimatmu membuat hidungku gatal, Sehun-ah.." Kata Kai, ia mengusap hidungnya, "Nilai bahasamu tuh berapa sih? Nyusun kata-kata aja kok kayak anak TK,"

Sehun berdumel, "Banyak omong, urus aja hidung lo tuh yang ingusan,"

Kai menginjak kakinya, "Gatal karena debu, pabboya! Bukan ingusan!"

"Ingus, ingus, ingus!"

Kai malah menonjok ketiak kirinya.

"KYAAAA!" Jerit Sehun histeris layak uke. Semua pejalan kaki yang berada disekitar mereka memandang mereka aneh dan heran. Sehun menyentil kening Kai dan mereka mulai berkelahi kembali. Giliran Luhan yang kesal karena SeKai moment

-Author : giliran author yang kesel karena banyak ini nah o.o

"Yack! Yack! Kalian! Kita akan begini terus sampai malam kalau kalian berdua masih tetap berkelahi!" Luhan melerai mereka berdua yang masih sibuk sentil-sentil tonjok-tonjok. "Kita naik bus saja!"

"Percuma hyung," kata Kai.

"Percuma kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kasih tau gak yaaaa,"

"Banyak omong lu pulang sendiri aja nebeng sama orang lain sono!" Balas Luhan kesal karena kelakuannya Kai yang akhir-akhir ini seperti jealous dan membuatnya kesal. ._."

-author : oppa, dia memang jealous kaleee #authordibakar

Sehun terkikik-kikik sendiri.

"Diam lu bocah ketiak terjajah! Ketawa kok kayak kuntilanak, artis apaan itu.." Kai mulai jengkel karena suara tawanya Sehun.

Sehun mempout, "Lu juga diam Kim Jong In bocah ingusan yang nggak mau dibilang ingusan padahal ingusan,"

"Nah, nah, nilai bahasamu berapa sih? Aku tahu aku gak sekelas sama kamu waktu SMA jadi nggak tahu perkembanganmu, tapi nggak usah juga lah bawa-bawa anak TK kesini,"

"Ala lu juga nilai bahasa sedikit,"

"Sedikit lebih baik darimu,"

"Mana ada! Sedikit lebih,"

"Lebih bagus darimu,"

Dan bla dan bla dan bla, sampai Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan lurus meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya yang sibuk bertengkar ditengah jalan tersebut. Ralat. Ditengah trotoar.

"Lulu hyung!" Teriak Kai memanggil nama Luhan. Luhan mempercepat gerakan jalannya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dongsaengnya itu. Dalam hati Luhan. 'Maaf, salah manggil nama orang,'

Kai dan Sehun merasa diri mereka ditinggal Luhan, tanpa babibubebo cacicuceco lagi mengejar Luhan yang sudah lari menjauh seperti dikejar kumpulan setan.

Kaivil dan Hunvil ... (Kai Evil dan Sehun Upil) *eh

* * *

TBC

Apa ini masih ingin dilanjutkan? *I need you and you want me, eh?*

Dichapter selanjutnya ada fase penyembuhan. Nah dichapter depan si maknae line a.k.a Tao dan Kai akan mengerjai Hun habis-habisan sampai...

Sampai apa yok?

Nantikan :))

*author's congor* protes, gila

Sekian dari saya. Annyeong! #digampar

Oke, makasih yang sudah review :** dapet salem cium pipi kanan kiri dari Suho dan author plus bulu ketiak Hun yang udah tercecer dilantai kamar mandi XD *AW AW AW*

Sekarang, review lagi yah, author paling senang sama orang yang suka nekan-nekan tombol kolom review, yah gak cuma nekan-nekan aja, diisi juga atuh kolom kosong.

Pokoknya situ ngereview ntar saya kasih bonus. (•͡.̮ •͡ )

Bulu ketiaknya member exo.

Oke! Annyeong! Makasih review yang kemarin! =D

Insya Allah, dua hari lagi author terbitin chapter 5-nya s-i-p... :D


	5. The Way Kai being 4D

Author's note :

MIANHAE. INI CHAP YANG BENER! ADUH, YANG KEMARIN ITU CHAP 6 ADUH ADUH, MAAF YA READERS. *sujud sujud*

Keep Review and Reading

* * *

Tao dan Kai berkumpul di kamar Suho.

Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

Ini untuk mencelakakan **Sehun si anak haram ketiak terjajah **tersebut - panggilan Kai

Mereka berusaha untuk menghilangkan obat antiseptik milik Sehun, menghilangkan salepnya, dan membuang obat antibiotik **anak lubang pantat** tersebut - panggilan Tao buat Sehun.

"Beneran deh Ge! Benci banget gue sama tuh anak!" Ala gaya-gaya timur tengah -.- *author rese* ala gaya-gaya ibu-ibu pasar ikan, mereka mulai menggosipin **Sehun si anak haram dan lubang pantat** - panggilan author *buagh*

Tao mengusap-usap dagunya ala jin -Author : Tujuh Enaaaammmm~

"Hm, bener juga! Sebaiknya kita membasmi tuh anak!" Usul Tao.

Kai menyeringit. "Yakin? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Bagaimana yaa?" Tao minta dikulitin

Kai mendengus, "Useless!"

"Banyak omong!"

"Sudah! Kita harus memikirkan caranya!"

Maknae line berpikir keras, tiba-tiba keduanya menjentikkan jari.

"AKU TAHU!" Teriak Tao bersemangat

"Kau manusia, idiot!" Ejek Kai yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras dari panda Tao. "AW! The hell!"

Tao mendengus, "Itu balasan orang-orang yang suka mendustakan Huang Zi Tao,"

"Hih, upilan!" Ejek Kai. "Aww! Atit!"

Kung Panda Tao tersebut memasang wajah strip saking jengkelnya ia pada Kai.

"Jadi... Apa rencananya?"

"Sini, aku bisikin..."

* * *

Sehun menangis.

"Hun, coba jangan menangis dulu," kata Suho kerepotan seraya memaksa Sehun untuk mengangkat lengannya ke atas. "Hiyaaaa," ia menjerit kaget, "Benar-benar deh, Hun, ketiakmu..." Dan Suho mulai komat-kamit.

Luhan memandangnya lumayan jengkel, 'bukannya bantuin, malah sibuk berdoa,' batinnya dalam hati.

"Salepnya tuh pedih hyung," kata Sehun terisak-isak pada Luhan.

"Iya nggak bakal pedih lagi kalau udah nyerap, sini deh, ntar hyung beliin bubble tea," rayu Luhan dengan suara seksehnya .

Kai yang lewat bersama Tao ingin menampar wajah Sehun keras gara-gara mengambil Luhan darinya ._.

Tao hanya menghela nafas.

"Hyungiedeull! Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"TIDAK! TIDAK!TIDAK!"

"Ini Tao, Sehun nggak mau patuh sama kami. Ini juga demi kesembuhannya,"

"Dan ini semua akibat ulah Kai!"

"AKU LAGI HYUNG! TERUS AJA SALAHKAN !" Kai protes dan mencak-mencak.

Luhan memutar matanya, "So? Gue harus bilang wow gitu? Hih, sudah salah, masih aja protes,"

Kai membuang nafas keki. "BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" Ia menjerit sambil berlari masuk ke kamar Baekyeol. Disana, ia menangis sebisa mungkin hingga mendapat bantal dari Chanyeol karena bising.

Luhan terkejut atas laporan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Kai. Jadi endingnya yang dikira hunhan ternyata kailu, habis itu author ditimbun sama readers karena udah bikin weird ending. -_-k

Bukan seperti itu.

Kai menjerit memanggil nama Baekhyun dan melesat ke kamar Baekyeol.

Luhan, Suho, Sehun, dan Tao saling berpandangan.

"Kurasa posisi favorite hyungnya Kai untuk Luhan digusur oleh Baekhyun," kata Suho. Luhan yang mimiknya tadi sedikit murung tiba-tiba angkuh karena masih banyak dongsaeng yang mem-favoritenya.

"Biarin. Kan masih ada Sehun, iya kan Hun?"

Sehun yang sedari tadi berhenti menangis mengangguk pelan. Entah tidak mengerti atau apa. 'Padahal yang ku nomor satukan itu Lay hyung, hihihi...' Batin Sehun dalam hati.

**WHAT AN AMAZING MAKNAE** -author-

"Nah, sudah berhenti kan, ayo buka! Ntar dia semakin infeksi loh," kata Luhan yang wajahnya sekarang mirip phedofilia dicampur om-om senang.

Tao kebagian tugas untuk mengoleskan salep pada ketiak Sehun. Ketika ia melakukannya, Sehun berteriak kesakitan, mencak-mencak di sofa sampai Suho hampir terjatuh.

"Lihat!" Ujar Kris pada Lay yang melamun.

"Uh, apa?" Tanya si kuda poni bingung,

"Untuk menjinakkan Sehun saja butuh tiga orang,"

"Iya," respon Lay.

"Dan itu masih belum cukup," Kris sedikit kaget pada adegan Suho terlempar oleh lengan Sehun hingga jatuh kembali. Tapi ia tampak biasa saja.

Apalagi Lay yang nggak memperhatikan sama sekali. Ia sibuk dengan dunia kuda poninya.

* * *

"Sekali lagi..."

"HUEEEEEEEEEE!" Kai menumpahkan rasa amarah, luka, dan sedih di kasur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia yang menjadi pembatas antara dua sejoli yang uh uh ah ah eh sembarangan tersebut membuat Chanyeol tambah kesal.

"Yack! Yack!" Kata Chanyeol. "Kai, berhentilah menangis .. Kau tahu, kau sudah merusak semua rondeku yang aku rencanakan tadi malam,"

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol menyuruhnya tidak usah mengomel kembali. Tampaknya, Kai sedikit tertekan.

"Hyung... Kenapa musti Sehun, hyung, kenapa musti anak jelata itu?!"

"Tak sudi berteman sama anak jelata,"

"Eyeoh eyeoh .. Kamseupay," Baekhyun menambah lirik pada lagu Chanyeol yang direspon _awkward_ sama Kai.

"Hyung ini Lolipopers tah?"

"Nggak... Aku sone man,"

"Dan aku black jack,"

Kai hanya geleng-geleng kepala, pikirannya teringat kembali pada permasalahan dan ia menangis lagi. "Padahal kami sudah cocok dari awal, tapih, Sehun mengambil semua yang aku punya hyung! Dari precious boxer sampai precious boyfriend, hiks hiks,"

"Precious boxer? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk _jerk off_,"

"HAH?! _JERK OFF_?!"

"Iya hyung! Awal-awal kita debut tuh, Sehun sudah mulai jerk jerk yang begituan,"

"Eyeohhh~ _moan_ nama siapa?" Baekhyun bergidik jijik.

"Luhan hyung," jawab Kai diselingi isakan yang mendayu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Sabar ya Jonginie, kau pasti mendapatkan Luhan hyung kembali. Mungkin kamu belum hoki untuk membunuh Sehun sekarang, atau mencuri kembali Luhan hyung. Ada saatnya kau menaklukkan hati Luhan. Ada saatnya juga Sehun minta dibunuh waktu itu. Tapi. Emang kamunya juga salah sih. KaiLu kan _is real_ sudah dari pertama, nah terus ada HunHan, eh bukannya kamu kayak di sinetron-sinetron juga tuh yang rebutan pacar, kamu malah diam, padahal semua orang di SM itu tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan."

"Jadi, _what should I do now_?"

"Anak laki-laki biasanya dekat sama umma," kata Chanyeol nggak nyambung. Baekhyun dan Kai menatapnya bingung.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan tersebut Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Ibaratnya itu, KaiLu adalah orangtua Sehun. Sehun itu misalnya semenya Lay hyung yang orangtuanya Taoris. Nah, berarti Sehun itu anak laki-laki kan kalau seme? Teruuusss~ biasanya, anak laki-laki nggak dekat sama ayahnya, tapi sama ibunya,"

"Terus anak perempuan?"

"Biasanya sih sama ayahnya,"

"Ooh begituu, jadi ibaratnya aku sama Luhan itu orangtuanya Sehun?" Tanya Kai yang lumayan mengerti.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Padahal, Luhan hyung bilang, Sehun itu cuma adiknya yang imut," kata Baekhyun. "Apa kau ingat, Kai? Yang waktu showcase di china? Semua orang meneriaki 'kailu' 'kailu' 'kailu',"

Kai berfikir sebentar, "Iya, ingat. Ingaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt banget ..."

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Lebay," ungkapnya.

"Diam kau, hyung!"

"Cih, demi apa kau berani seperti itu padaku?"

"Masalah buat elo?"

"Sudah, sudah!" Baekhyun buru-buru melerai sebelum ada pertumpahan darah dari mereka berdua. "Pokoknya, kalau menurutku, mending kamu nggak usah menghiraukan Luhan hyung deh, biar Luhan hyungnya yang nyadar kalau dia itu nggak butuh Sehun tapi kamu seorang,"

"Iya?"

"Iya sayang.."

"Baekki! Sayang-sayang pala Kai peyang!" Chanyeol eteb,

"Ih, dasar kamseupay eyeoh eyeoh!" Ejek Kai pada Chanyeol yang manja, "Oke, jadi, aku harus ngapain habis ini hyung?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, "Hapus tuh air mata, pergi dari kamarku, dan bergaul dengan yang lain. Tapi tolong abaikan Sehun dan Luhan. Kalau bisa, bikin couple sama D.O,"

"Hey hyung, elo mau, gue dapet tatapan maut dari sang guardian Do Kyungsoo?"

"Boleh. Kalau perlu ditusuk sampai ke dalem juga nggak apa," balas Baekhyun kalem dan _innocent_. Semua orang harus luluh pada ke-innocent-nannya Byun Baekhyun. Kai terisak kembali. "Kau menangis lagi, akan kutendang kau dari sini."

"Eh eh, ampun hyung.."

"BaekKai yah," gumam Chanyeol bete.

Kai buru-buru berdiri, "Oke hyungdeul, gomawo _for the_ saran, kalau boleh sih niatnya mau _making out_ sama Baekhyun h.. AAAAAAAAAAA!" Kai berlari kabur dari kamar Baekyeol sebelum Chanyeol melempar macpro padanya. Ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan mengatur nafasnya.

D.O lewat-lewat dengan wajah O_O nya. Jalan agak sedikit mengangkang layak preman dan membuat Kai shock melihatnya.

"Eommaaaaa~" panggilnya pada D.O

"Apa?"

"Lapaaaaaar,"

"Ya makan,"

'Hih dasar nggak peka' batin Kai. "Ya bikinin dong,"

"Ya males,"

"Ya kenapa?"

"Ya nggak apa,"

"Ya ayolah,"

"Banyak omong," gerutu D.O

"Eh?"

"Mau makan apa?" D.O pun mulai ketus.

"Ya apa aja,"

"Berhenti memakai 'Ya' didepan kalimat, aneh..." Ia pun pergi.

Kai mencibir, "Situ juga pake kok tadi,eyeohhh,"

D.O mau membalasnya dengan pukulan tapi Kai keburu kabur ke ruang tamu.

* * *

Luhan meniup-niup ketiak Sehun dengan kasih sayang, Suho sudah keburu pergi karena dirinya merasa terhina telah ditendang-tendang oleh sang maknae, sementara Tao memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun yang dijamu layak babu *eh* layak ratu *eh* layak batu *ah sudah banyak omong*

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum bagaikan malaikat.

"Masih sakit, hyung~"

'Cih, dasar maknae lemot! Letoy! Pantes aja luhan hyung milih Kai dari dia, secara, kai lebih kuat kok,' Tao mikirin kaihan's scene.

"GEGEEEE!" Suara Kai menggelegar ditelinganya.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya berita baik!"

"Oh iya? Apa itu Kim KkamJong In?"

"Diam kau Huang Jijik Tong!"

"Berani kau sama yang tua!"

"Ampun geeeee!"

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan memandang Tao dan Kai yang asyik bertengkar. Keduanya terlihat _awkward_.

"Begini ge, aku mau beli album One Direction, yang baru judulnya Take me home,"

"Ciyus?"

"Ncih hyung, pantes aja namamu huang jijik, habisnya dinastimu jijik sama kelakuanmu hyung,"

"Errgghh! Kau orang negro terkutuk!"

"Enak saja! Korea asli kok dibilang negro. Author tuh, eh..." Kai buru-buru terdiam saat D.O memanggilnya untuk makan. "Oke, tidak jadi, pay pay panda gegeku! Nanti kita ceritaan lagi, ocray?" Ia melesat pergi menemui sang umma.

Tao tertawa kecil. Luhan dan Sehun yang diabaikan tadi merasa awkward pada Kai. Entah kenapa Kai yang biasanya manly berubah 4-D dirumah mereka, apa ini ada maksudnya?

*TBC*

* * *

Hehehe, mianhae readers. author baru inget kalau ini yang bener.

gimana? lucu gak? bagus gak?

HEHEHE MAAF YA READERDEUL :*

KEEP REVIEW

*Kai : author ngenes ._.


	6. REPOST

Hai! Author kembali. Masih ingat sama bultekbat readers? kalau tak ingat baca ulang deh :)

Nah, kalau ingat, ini dia lanjutannya, mungkin readers pernah baca tapi yang ini udah di revisi kembali :D

Oke dah, cekidot ajee...

* * *

Bagaimana caranya membunuh Sehun diam-diam?

Tao berfikir sambil meletakkan dagunya di meja. Meniup-niup poninya pelan dan manyun. Kai memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan panda di depannya.

"Aku ingin membunuh Hun sekarang juga!" Kai dengan bertanah-tanah -habis kalau api sudah pasaran- beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak kabur, tapi dengan cepat Tao mencegah.

"Kau goblok! Kau bisa masuk penjara, tahu!"

Kai duduk kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita racuni saja dia?" Usul Tao tersenyum licik.

"Ide yang bagus," Kai akhirnya setuju. "Tapi racun apa hyung? Masa, racun pembasmi hama..."

"Dia kan hama, Kai! Urusan itu, biarlah aku yang mengatur," ujar Tao bergaya pembunuh kelas paus.

* * *

Besoknya, rencana yang Tao berikan pada Kai berjalan sempurna. Dengan cepat, ia memberikan kabar tersebut pada dongsaengnya.

"Aku sudah memberikan obat pada anaknya hunhan.."

Kai menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"Iya, aku sudah membubuhkan obat pada minuman bubble tea kesayangannya di kulkas,"

"Aku kira kau meracuni Luhan hyung. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pil diare," jawab Tao enteng.

Kai mendengus, "Kau bodoh! Bagaimana caranya satu pil diare bisa membunuhnya, bodoh?!"

"Dengarkan aku!" Desis Tao tajam. Kai langsung takut.

"I-iya,"

"Aku memasukkan 20 butir pil sembelit di minumannya,"

"Oh iya? Hmmm~" dan seperti biasa, Kai ber-smirk ria dan mengangguk-ngangguk puas. "Dan salep beserta antibiotiknya?"

"Itu sudah lama, Kai.. Salepnya kubuang didalam kloset dan antibiotiknya kuba.."

"Kau minum?!"

"TIDAK!"

"Oh, aku kira~"

"Huh, aku membakarnya di bawah,"

"Apa ada yang curiga?"

"Sepertinya sih tidak..."

"Dan bagaimana jika seseorang meminum bubble teanya secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kai agak cemas.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau?" Balas Tao santai. Namun, rupanya ia teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, katanya kamu mau beli album One Direction yang Take Me Home,"

Dahi Kai menyeringit, "Hah? Kapan aku ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Waktu kamu selesai urusan sama BaekYeol, terus tiba-tiba datengin aku bilangnya mau beli album Take Me Home,"

"Elu salah orang, hyung. Sejak kapan gue jadi maho?"

"Sejak, Luhan hyung berpindah hati dari elu kan?"

Dan seketika itu, Kai menggampar Tao dengan nista

* * *

Saat makan malam dimulai. Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengambil bubble teanya yang baru saja diberi pil sembelit oleh Tao. Ia menaruh minuman tersebut di sebelah piringnya dan mulai makan.

Seperti biasa. Bercanda di meja makan tanpa ada satupun yang dirisaukan.

Tibalah saatnya, Sehun meminum bubble teanya sampai habis. Dan saat itulah juga Maknae-line menunggu jalannya alur puncak ketegangan.

Sehun merasa perutnya mulai terguncang-guncang. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melesat kabur dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Tao dan Kai menahan tawanya. Sementara orang-orang tua di Exo mulai khawatir dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya, Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Entahlah~"

"Kasihan Sehun, sudah ketiaknya nggak waras lagi, sekarang dia keluar masuk kamar mandi mulu," ucap Suho menatap prihatin pada Sehun. Member Exo kecuali BaekYeol, Kai dan Tao ikut menyetujui perkataan Suho. Mereka berharap, Sehun baik-baik saja.

Tapi, melihat keadaannya yang lemah, pucat, dehidrasi, dan lain-lain tersebut membuat para member kecuali yang author sebutin tadi makin khawatir.

"Hun, ayo oles dulu salepnya.." Kata Luhan.

"Salepnya habis hyung," kata Tao menekan-nekan badan salep tersebut. Luhan kaget,

"Kok bisa?! Kai?! Ini semua salahmu, kan?!"

Tapi Kai tidak menghiraukan omelan Luhan, bahkan tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Ia asyik bermain video games dengan Lay tanpa memerhatikan keadaan Luhan yang naik pitam tersebut. "Anak ituuuu! Selalu saja membuat orang marah!"

"Sudahlah, ge~" ucap Tao, Sehun yang sedari tadi lemas dan lain-lain jatuh ke sofa secara tidak sadar. Otomatis Kai dan Tao menoleh dan bersama-sama bersorak pelan karena mereka sudah menjadi superhero bagi dunia yang telah membunuh Sehun si bastard tersebut.

Akan tetapi, kemenangan super heroik Hulk Zi Tao and Iron Jongin berlangsung sia-sia karena Sehun langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Mereka kesal pada perhatian hyungdeul mereka yang berlebihan terhadap Sehun. Maka dari itu, mereka akan membunuh Sehun kembali dengan Plan B ..

"Plan B?" Tanya Kai.

Tao mengangguk, ada saja rencana-rencana gila bersarang di otaknya.

"Apa itu plan B?"

"Ituuu, plan kedua kalau misalnya plan pertama gagal," jawab Tao.

"Oooh, jikalau plan B nya juga gagal?"

"Mati aja deh,"

"Hih, nggakk! Ntar kita jadi headline news loh hyung di koran, 'Kai personil Exo K dan Tao personil Exo M meninggal dunia karena plan mereka untuk membunuh Sehun yang cimidh ceeungud abiez gagal!' "

"Nggak seperti itu juga kali, anak tabung!"

"Huh, jadi apa plan B nya?"

"Kita akan membunuh Sehun dengan cara mengganti air infusannya dengan air biasa,"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kai bingung,

"Duh, kamu ini belajar apa sih waktu pelajaran biologi?"

"Belajar ... Sistem Reproduksi Manusia,"

Tao sweatdrop setengah mati. Ia pun mendengus pada dongsaengnya "Dasar mesum!"

Kai hanya menyengir, "Wajar dong, karena semua pria suka belajar sistem reproduksi manusia,"

"Yaya, termasuk kau,"

"Jadi hyung?"

"Serahkan ini semua padaku!"

"Sip!"

Dan plan B mereka pun akan segera dimulai.

Siapkan bom atom kalau-kalau Sehun lewat mau malingin kutang anda, readers (?)

TBC.

* * *

Bentar dulu, rasa author Chanyeol itu Blackjack, soalnya author ngambil sistem (?) yang di KTR itu loh , jadi mau black jack mau elf mau bestfriend juga Yeollie tetaplah Yeollie, kucing author (?)

Reviewnya sekali kali jangan didiemin dong, kasian.

hehe, yang kemarin itu, HUAHAHAHA author nggak bisa berhenti ketawa, tolong aja, itu salah chapter loh readers *isak-isak di baju Kai* jadi author repost lagi, hueheheheeh #devilaughalasehun

oke deh, yack! reviewnya jangan diabaikan, kasian ntar nangis kejer-kejer tanggung jawab loh.

pokoknya yang banyak review didoakan nikah sama member exo. eh eh, Sehun author ambil duluan yee. '-'

makasih banyak buat yang ngereview dan sukses selalu menyertai kita. amin.

*Kai : author ngajak tawuran sekampung

*author : diem lu kai, gue kutuk jadi batu baru tau

*Kai : kutuk aja pweeekkk

-"


End file.
